


Title in progress

by The_Grey_Angel



Series: To Asgard And Back [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Angel/pseuds/The_Grey_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: Imagine that you live in a universe where when people die, they can choose to either rest in Heaven for eternity or live another life, anywhere in time and space (except when they go to hell); and that you choose to live one last life on Asgard before joining your soulmate in Heaven. When you get on Asgard and are old enough, you find Loki and tell him that you want to spend your last life with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title in progress

I'm sorry. I know you were expecting a fic, here, but I am still writing it. I will post the first chapter as soon as it's finished. I'm only posting this so it's in the right spot in the series. Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
